


Let me love you

by unityManipulator



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Body Image, Body Worship, Demon Sex, Double Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Penises, is there a double blowjob tag?, this was written a LONG time before tangotek said he didn't like the horns, which is a tag that a LOT of specific characters have but not a general one-, yes this has demon tango don't come for me-, zed and impulse love their boy! and want to make him feel good!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: free from all ritual, nothing habitual // something you can sink your teeth into // my love for youTango gets treated by his boyfriends.(Written March 2019)
Relationships: Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF), impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), impulseSV/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Let me love you

As the three of them stumble into his bedroom, all kisses and playful gropes at each others’ hips and legs, Tango slows down and pulls back from Impulse's mouth. His tail twitches, the tip curling against his ankle as Zedaph catches his eye and grins.

Zed's fingers pluck at Tango's chest, unzipping his jacket smoothly before Impulse catches his shoulder and pulls him into another kiss, leaving Tango to catch his breath as Impulse's fingers tangle into Zed's hair and tug lightly. As the blond's neck is exposed Tango leans in, pressing his canines gently against Zedaph's neck as his fingers find Impulse's shirt and slip under it. Impulse sighs happily, his hand coming to Tango's ass and pulling him close, relishing the way Tango's tail bumps against his calves.

Zedaph pulls back, managing to unbutton the top button of his cardigan before Tango's fingers cover his. He lets the demon work at the buttons as he runs his fingers through Tango's hair, pressing a kiss between the horns on Tango's forehead. As Impulse helps pull the sweater off Tango switches his attention to pushing at Impulse's shirt, bending down to run the twin points of his tongue across Impulse's chest. 

Zedaph pulls the three of them towards the bed, pushing at Tango's jacket until it falls to the floor as Impulse pulls off his shirt and lets it join the pile on the floor. As Zed bites at his neck Tango brings a hand to rub against the front of his jeans, feeling Zed curl into his touch as Impulse brushes his lips against the other side of Tango's neck.

When Tango lets himself fall back onto the bed he grabs at Impulse's wrist, pulling the other man down gently as Zed crawls up beside him and pulls at Tango's shirt. Tango lets him pull it off before he shifts onto his hands and knees, looking up to meet Impulse's eyes as he reaches for the waistband of Impulse's shorts. His tail flicks back and forth as Zedaph's fingers brush against his hair, leaning into the touch even as he pushes Impulse's shorts down to his knees. 

“You too, Tango,” Zed chuckles, unbuckling his belt and pulling off his own jeans before reaching down and rubbing a firm hand over Tango's cock. Tango freezes, his tail still for the first time all night.

“It’s fine, Zed.”

Impulse leans down, pulling at Tango's shoulders to coax him into sitting up before pulling him into a kiss. Tango relaxes, taking Impulse's cheeks into his hands before Impulse pulls back and smiles at him. 

“Let us do this for you tonight,” Zedaph murmurs, pulling Tango to lean against him and bringing his hands down Tango's hips. He unbuckles Tango's belt, pulling his zipper open before reaching down as Impulse occupies himself with sucking hickies into Tango's neck. 

Tango squirms as Zedaph pushes his pants down and the air of the room meets his cocks, vibrant red and paired and already dripping precum as Zed pauses. 

“You've been holding out on us, Tango?”

“Didn't know you'd like it,” Tango mumbles as Impulse looks down and hums appreciatively, brushing his fingers along Tango's collarbone and pulling him into another kiss. 

“Why wouldn't we?” 

Impulse and Zedaph tug and push gently until they get Tango horizontal, sandwiching him between them as Zedaph reaches down, his fingers wrapping around the first of Tango's dicks. Impulse follows suit, his knuckles brushing against Zedaph's as the two of them find their rhythm and kiss along Tango's neck.

As Tango squirms, his tail wiggling against the bed, Zedaph pulls him into a kiss and holds him there, biting at Tango's lip until Impulse speeds his hand up in protest. Tango pulls back, bringing his hand up to grab at Zed's hair as he turns to face Impulse and gets pulled into another kiss.

When Zedaph moves next it's to press kisses down Tango's chest before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking at it to make Tango squirm. Not willing to be outdone, Impulse moves to bite at Tango's hipbone and Tango lets out a quiet whine. 

The pair continue downward, sprinkling kisses and licks across Tango's thighs before pausing. It's Impulse that moves first, taking his hand off of Tango to drag Zedaph into a kiss, all tongue and teeth and  _ heat _ and Zedaph responds by grabbing at Impulse's hips and letting out a low whine. Tango watches them happily, savouring the way his boyfriends get lost in each other's attention until he reaches out gently, catching their hair between his fingers and giving each of them a slight tug. When they pull back and look up at Tango they're all blushes, with wide pupils and swollen lips as Impulse grins, moving to lick at the tip of Tango's cock.

Tango lets out a breathy whine, the sound half-stuck in his throat as Zedaph follows suit, and he only finds his voice again when the blond pulls back and murmurs quietly “It's tingly.”

“Yeah, it does that,” he explains. “It’s- mm- a demon thing, it's meant to make you feel good-” 

He's cut off with another whine as Impulse runs his tongue along one of the ridges of his dick at the same time Zedaph's mouth surrounds him again, warm and soft and eager. They move happily, lacking any real rhythm as they bob their heads, but Tango finds himself lost in the lack of pattern and  _ unexpectedness _ of it all as he plays with Zedaph's hair.

He whines, a soft sound as he  _ means _ to warn them that he's close, but they take that as invitation to press closer and he ends up wrapping his tail around Impulse's forearm and filling their mouths with his cum. 

Zedaph pulls back, his mouth full, and Tango manages to compose himself enough to warn him “don't sw-” before Zedaph's instincts kick in and he reflexively swallows. 

“Why not?” 

“It's… an aphrodisiac,” Tango sighs, bringing a hand up to rub against his forehead. Impulse, not willing to be left out, swallows defiantly, letting the soft tingle in his mouth spread down his throat to his stomach. Tango sighs again before sitting up and brushing his fingertips lightly against Zedaph's ribs. Zed  _ squirms,  _ gasping at the touch, and Tango gestures him closer as he leans towards Impulse. 

It takes a bit of work, complicated by the way that Impulse and Zedaph react to even the smallest of touches, but eventually the trio manage to get to a point where Tango can comfortably get his mouth around the two of them at once. Zed has distracted himself by pulling Impulse into another kiss, sloppy and desperate, and he nearly screams into Impulse's mouth when Tango presses his dick against Impulse's and licks against the two of them, curling his tongue before taking the heads between his lips.

Tango barely has to move, content with flicking his tongue as his boyfriends shake under him, chasing stimulation that's already nearly too much, and when Impulse comes and grabs desperately at his horns he lets out the tiniest rumble of a purr deep in his chest. 

“That's  _ so _ good, Tang,” Zed mumbles as he comes, and Tango glows under the praise. Impulse flinches when he pulls back, tiny aftershocks through his core as Zed pulls him into a hug and Tango shifts to let the two of them lie down. 

He curls up behind Impulse, draping his tail instinctively over the three of them as Zedaph grabs at the blankets and throws them over the group. He starts quietly, not wanting to break the quiet of the room. “So, it should wear off in a few minutes, so just… try to sleep, I guess?”

“Only if we can do this again sometime,” Impulse mumbles into Zedaph's chest, and Zed nods in agreement.

“I- sure,” Tango agrees, and Zed's hand finds his and squeezes gently as the trio falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...honestly i don't have much to say about this one except that it was one of the first CONCEPTS i had for hermitcraft but then. didn't write it for a while. y'know how it is-


End file.
